


Kissing your lips at midnight

by everlastinglourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Kissing Booths, M/M, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastinglourry/pseuds/everlastinglourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: A kissing booth at like the local fair/carnival. Liam’s working there, even though he was disgusted at the idea of kissing random strangers for a dollar.</p><p>And then there’s Liam’s crush, Zayn (idk he should be like the popular jock/football captain), and Liam keeps staring at him while people come up to kiss him and Liam cringes because ew</p><p>And then there’s only an hour left till it closes and Liam’s board and leaning against the stand and he has his chin in his palm and has his eyes closed because hes tired and hes been standing and kissing strangers for a matter of 6 hours and he just wants to leave.</p><p>And then he hears something thump the stand and a “One kiss please” And he groans - mentally- and opens his eyes to reveal Zayn and zoo wee mama he’s in shock and jesus be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing your lips at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from 'Ultraviolet' by McFly.
> 
> I saw [this prompt](http://cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even.tumblr.com/post/49117402322/prompt-7-kissing-booth) on tumblr and tried to do it, I don't think it's exactly what she wanted but I tried to do it (:

"Remind me why I agreed to this again." Liam sighed and slumped a little further into the chair that was so very kindly placed behind the table with the big banner on top of it. ' **KISSING BOOTH** ' it read in bright pink and purple letters ' **1 kiss only £1** '. 

Harry, Liam's best friend, patted his shoulder. "Because you're too nice to say 'no' just for one time."

Liam huffed out a breath and adjusted the little jar on the table where the money he would get to kiss strangers ( _ewwww_ ) would be put into. 

"I'm already grossed out and it didn't even start. Shoot me Haz."

"I would, but Louis is at his can knock down stand just a few feet away and I'm trying to impress him."

"Then go over to him and try to do something else than stutter and blush." Liam growled. He already had a bad mood and didn't need his curly friend's crush to bring him down even more.

"You're right, that's exactly what I'll do" Harry decided and with a final glance at Liam and his ridiculous stand he walked away.

It was the beginning of June and like every year there was a little carnival in Bradford. Liam and Harry (and Louis) went to the same school and were asked to help them raise money for a little charity project Niall's father, Mr. Horan, started. Niall was one of Liam's closest friends and actually supposed to be at the carnival, too, with his father being the founder for what Liam had to snog people he didn't know ( _bleugh_ ) and all that. When their school asked every student over 17 years to help them, Louis was the first one to volunteer. The boy liked to help others and thought it would make a good impression. Not that he had anyone on his mind. _Cough_ , Harry,  _cough_. And well, Harry was right when he said Liam was too nice to say he definitely wasn't one to kiss people he probably never even talked to ( _eurgh_ ). Harry wasn't too nice to do just that. ( _"I have absolutely no intention to get lips with herpes, or even worse, lipgloss, pressed to my face. But you can ask Liam, he's gonna do it, without a doubt." And so the students who organized the schools part asked him. And how he answered is obvious._ )

When Liam looked around after a few minutes his eyes were almost rolling out of his head. Harry, who once paniced when Louis asked for a pen and started stammering about how similar 'potato' and 'tomato' sound but how different they taste, was leaning with his elbow on the table and face in the palm in front the knock down stand and had only a light blush on his cheeks, giving a red faced Louis a cheeky grin and then actually winked at him. Harry, the definition of unflirty and awkward in the presence of men he liked, just winked at said man. What was gonna happen next? Would he be going down on Louis? Well, that was something Liam definitely never wanted to witness, the winking was a bit too much for him already. Harry was like his weird little brother who would stick one end of his shoe in his ear and say he could hear what was happening in the universe. ( _"Liam, I told you to never even think about it again. It was a strange day for me."_ )

Liam took a look at the clock on his mobile phone and noticed 25 minutes of his shift were already over without anyone even coming near him. The whole carnival was quite empty actually. But then again, who wanted to go to a carnival at 10am? The brown eyed boy slid his mobile back into his pocket and turned around, almost getting a heart-attack.

"Niall, you little fucker."

"Good morning to you, too, my dear Liam" Niall said. "What are you selling again?"

"My lips, and you know it. I feel like a prostitute, a kiss prostitute. And a cheap one at that."

"And how many tongue battles did you have already?"

"Well, let me think about it" He touched his imaginary beard. "Maybe I miscalculated but I'm pretty sure I had none."

"Hm, that's not very much now, is it?" Liam glared at him. "Where's Harry anyway?" Niall changed the subject. 

"Believe it or now, but he's flirting with Louis."

"No way!" Niall looked around in search for the green eyed boy. "Oh my, this doesn't look like flirting to me."

Liam turned his head in the direction of Louis' booth and if he wasn't shocked when he saw them flirting, he definitely was now. Harry had Louis' shirt collar fisted in his hand and the older boy was leaning over the table, lips attached to the others. Tongue was visible even from their distance and Liam scrunched his face up. That was nothing he wanted to see his best friend doing. 

"At least they finally pulled their shit together. They could be doing this for such a long time now. And just because you're all so damn shy" Niall mumbled. "By the way" he grinned again, "Zayn is on his way, he just sent me a message." "Zayn is going to be here? Zayn Malik?" Please not, please please everyone but not Zayn please. "Yep" Niall's grin grew. "I should go now, maybe I'm scaring possible costumers away. Good luck, we need the money."

"Are you coming back later?"

"Probably, I still need to tell Harry something and I promised Zayn to- well, never mind" he cut himself off. "I'm gonna be back."

"See ya." 

The time after Niall left dragged on and on and on and Liam had time to think about every scenario that could happen if Zayn actually would show up. It could be the most embarrassing moment of his life or, well, there wasn't much else to it. You see, Zayn was the popular jock of the school, he was part of the football team, he was friends with them all, everybody liked him and/or wanted to be like him, everybody respected him and he respected everybody. He never bullied anyone, but he chose his friends very carefully. Almost everybody wanted to be his friend, but Zayn didn't let it happen easily. Liam knew he had no chance, even though he never tried to befriend him, but he just thought it was impossible for someone like Zayn, who had the whole school at his feet, to chose someone unimpressive like Liam to hang out with him. And it would never even come to that. Liam wouldn't get a single word out in front of Zayn, he would get lost in his eyes and start stuttering and sweating and blushing then he would probably spill water all over the dark-haired boy or even worse spit on him and then he would try to make it better and touch Zayn and he would feel the body underneath the clothes and the air would become too thick and he would try to breath but nothing would fill his lungs and he would fall to the floor and suffocate. And that was not on his bucket list, to look ridicolous in front of  _Zayn Malik_. At least there was no possibility for that to happen because  _Zayn Malik_ would never try to talk to  _Liam Payne_ , never. Of course Liam was good friends with Niall and Niall was kind of a friend of Zayn because their brothers used to hate each other and they both were dragged to court when the hate between their brothers escelated a little bit, but still. Niall once tried to introduce the two after Harry told Niall about Liam's crush on Zayn while holding Liam back from strangling him with his long limbs. But Liam made clear that was never going to happen ( _"Then you'll have to drag my dead body to him and shove your hands up my ass to use me as a glove puppet, because I_  won't _talk to him, there wouldn't come something good out of my mouth._ "). 

But Zayn was just so  _nice_ and  _clever_ and  _funny_ and _artistic_ and  _pretty_ and  _he can sing and play the_ _piano_. All in all he was everything Liam ever wanted and even more when suddenly everybody was talking about  _Zayn Malik being gay_. 

Liam didn't want to get his hopes up just because they both prefered dicks. What if Zayn liked exotic people because Liam heard they were the most elastic and some culutures had really  _creative_ sex positions. 

"I'd like a kiss, please" a unfamiliar voice said and Liam was snapped out of his thoughts. The chair he was sitting on was one you would usually see in a pub, just so he was in the right height for his costumers ( _uag_ ). 

The brown eyed boy plastered a smile on his face. "That'd be 1 pound then."

The little girl blushed and gave him the money. Liam placed the note in his jar and got up from the chair and walked around his table to crouch down in front of the girl. She ahd her little arms behind her back and was looking at him with shy little brown eyes. 

"Do you want me to kiss your cheek?" The girl nodded slowly and blushed again. Liam pecked her cheek and then smiled at her. "There you are." 

The girl giggled and muttered a " _thank you_ " before running of, the blush still on her cheeks.  _  
_

After Liam was seated behind his table again, his jar now filled with 1 pound, there were more people who wanted to kiss him ( _just ewwww_ ). To his luck most of them were little shy girls and sometimes boys who only wanted a kiss on their cheeks. 

After 4 of his 6 hours he had enough time to look around once more. The carnival was much more packed now and kids were jumping and running everywhere, dragging their parents to another attraction and eating everything you could imagine. He was looking for Harry or maybe Niall, when he out of nowhere was looking into hazel eyes a few meters away from him, but as soon as he made cantact, the same eyes were casted downwards. His breath hitched in his throat and he tried to keep breathing.  _Zayn Malik_ was actually here, only a short distance between them. 

 _And he was looking at_ me _!_ , Liam thought before dismissing the thought again.  _Of course he wasn't looking at me, I shouldn't get my hoped up. He was just looking in this direction, not at me._

Sighing he continued to look around. He spotted his best friend who was holding Louis' hand and walking towards him. 

"Hey Liam" he grinned like a love sick puppy, which he was. "Just wanted to intrudice you to Louis, maybe you heard of him before. He goes to our school." 

And because Liam was a dick sometimes, he said, "Louis? _Louis Tomlinson_?  _The Louis_ you had a crush on for half your life and always told me abot? It's a pleasure to meet you, even though hypothetical I aöready know you and everything you ever did. Is your favourite food still this one dish you tried a few moths ago at this new restaurant? What's it called ag-"

"That's enough Liam" Harry hissed and clapped a hand in front of his mouth. "I thought I trained you well enough for you to notice when to shut the fuck up."

Louis laughed and pecked Harry on the cheek. "It's alright Harry, you should've seen my pining." He smiled at Liam. "Hey Liam, nice to meet you." 

Liam gave a nod. "Well, then what is this?" He gestured to their interlocked hands. 

"Our first date" Louis smiled proudly. "We're gonna watch the fireworks and hold hands and kiss and all this shit, a proper date. And tonight he's gonna stay at my house 'cause my family's away and then we're gonna act like we were on our honeymoon."

"That's too much information, mate" Liam grimaced. "It was nice to meet you, Louis, and we're gonna see each other a lot in the future I belive" he lowered his voice a bit. "And if you never speak to Haz again after you both fuck, I'll make sure you will never stick your dick somewhere because Harry will get it as a bracelet." he smiled again. "I'm afraid you have to go now, there's a little girl who is eying the sign above our heads for a while now and we need the money. Have fun on your date."

"Bye Liam" Harry waved a bit with his free hand. 

"See you" Louis gave him a little nod. 

"Oh and Haz, call me tomorrow."

The couple made their way to the Ferris wheel and Liam could hear Louis say, "I already like him.", which was a big relief for him and probably Harry. He knew how much Harry liked this boy and it was just better when he was on good terms with him, too, considering Harry and Liam were inseparable. But he wasn't kidding, Harry only deserved the best and nothing less. 

The girl Liam was talking about aparently didn't want a kiss because she was now gone and Liam was alone and tired. He had his chin in has palm and his eyes were closed, leaning with his elbow on his table. 

Just before he was falling asleep, dreaming of hazel eyes and thin lips, there was a throat-clearing above him and a smooth voice said, "One kiss please". Liam opened his eyes expecting a unfamiliar face but was greeted with the exact eyes and lips he just imagined, with the face and the whole body attacked. 

"Wait-- you-- are you-- what?" he exclaimed and blushed. "Alright, 1 pound please." He cleared his throat and stood up, looking in Zayn's eyes for a second before flushing red again and casting his gaze to the ground. "Where do you want it?" He blindly reached for the note and threw it in his jar. "I mean, ehm, on the cheek?"

"No, actually" Zayn sounded shy and Liam finally found the courage to look up at him. The older boy was scretching the back of his neck. "I thought it was also for real kisses? Or is it just for, you know, cheeks? On your face?"

"No, I just thought, yo-- argh, never mind" Liam leaned across the table and pecked Zayn's lips. He sent a soft smile in Zayn's direction and picked at a loose strand on his shirt, while everything in his head was screaming  _Zayn, Zayn, soft lips, again, Zayn, butterflys, Zayn, soft lips, Zayn, nice scent, again, sparks, Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, oh my God!!!!_  

There was another cough. "I want another kiss, please." 

Liam was shocked, to say the least, but took the money nevertheless and went in for another quick peck, ending it after a second so he wouldn't lose his control and eat Zayn's whole face because even the little pecks were just so  _nice_ and  _electrifying_ and  _just Zayn_. 

"One more, please" Zayn said and handed Liam yet another pound, already leaning over the table and capturing Liam's lips in a  _real_ kiss, lips moving together. Liam pulled away after a few seconds, his mind hazed, but Zayn put his hands behind Liam's neck and pulled him in agin, sliding their lips together in a perfect dance, moaning when they both opened their mouths and their tongues touched. 

Liam was confused as fuck. Like,  _what was going on_? 

When their need for air became too much they pulled apart, Zayn's hands still resting on Liam's neck, his fingers playing with the short hair there. "Now that was a kiss." 

Liam finally dared to open his eyes and was met with darkened hazel eyes staring right into his. " _A kiss_? That wasn't just  _one kiss_ , you have to at least pay another ten pounds and maybe there's even a addition for tongue you must have lost a bet with a high--"

Zayn's grin faltered. "A bet? What are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously you lost a bet or else you wouldn--" 

Zayn cut him off with another kiss. "Believe me, I didn't lose a bet" he murmured against Liam's lips.

"You-- didn't-- oh God, I'm gonna faint, hold me you astronaut."

The dark haired boy chuckled and pulled a bit away, never breaking eye contact between the two of them. "Astronaut?"

"Oh God, did I say that out loud? It's-- well, it always was a fantasy of mine? Because I think they're sexy?"

Zayn pecked his lips. "I'm glad it's a good thing, I thought you didn't like me when you started talking about me losing a bet."

"Absolutely not, I definitely like you."

"That's good, because I wanted to ask you out, on a date, with me, after your shift ends. I heard here's gonna be a huge firework and I discovered a nice little restaurant not far away." Liam was gobsmacked and just kind of stared at Zayn. "Well, what do you say?"

"What?"

"What do you say? Do you want to go and see the firework with me? And maybe get someting to eat afterwards?"

"Oh my, of course!" Liam exclaimed and kissed Zayn again, pushing his tongue right into the darker skinned boy's mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of ashamed of this because the prompt was really good and that's all I could do with it, but I spent quite some time on it so I decided to post it anyways. I have a new tumblr, follow me if you want to? [zayntouchedthepaynis](http://zayntouchedthepaynis.tumblr.com) I follow back?


End file.
